


[铁虫] 青春期躁动日记

by harumi711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711





	[铁虫] 青春期躁动日记

Peter从被窝里伸出脑袋，竖起耳朵倾听家里的声音。变异蜘蛛赋予了他绝佳的听力，他能听见Aunt May的房间传来沉稳而平均的呼吸声。Aunt May已经进入深层睡眠。  
Peter舒了一口气，伸出手摸上枕头边的手机，把它握到手中，滑动了解锁键。他点开手机里名为TS的相簿，里面清一色是某个男人的照片。偷拍的，网上下载的，年青的，近期的，包罗万有。  
他从里面挑了一张在复仇者基地里偷拍的侧脸，眼睛缓慢地眨着，右手滑进睡裤内，隔着内裤爱抚着某个尚未抬头的器官。  
随着他的动作，内裤里的东西开始缓缓抬起头来。他小心地控制住逐渐变得粗重的呼吸声，一边把手伸进内裤里，握住了自己灼热的部位。另一只手指则开始滑动屏幕，下一张照片是男人的手的偷拍照。  
他想象着。  
Mr Stark会用这双手温柔却又粗暴地爱抚着他，揉搓着他那未经人事的性器──Peter又再滑动到下一张照片，那是男人在某本杂志专访里拍的照片，他那双焦糖色的眼睛让Peter疯狂。  
他闭上眼睛，让幻想在脑海里奔驰。  
Mr Stark会在近至闻到对方呼出的空气的距离之下，让Peter溺死在他的焦糖色里面，一边对他说着下流话，一边套弄着他的器官。他会勾起嘴角，欣赏Peter害羞的表情，为他带来一波又一波的快感，然后给他一个又一个湿漉漉的吻。  
「Mr Stark……」青少年甚至不需要情色文学或者成人电影，光是心上人的照片，配合一点点的幻想，便足以让他疯狂。他睁开眼睛，翻动身体蜷曲起来，把手机安置在床角，确保屏幕里Mr Stark能维持在他的视线范围内。他盯着那双迷人的眼睛，一边加快了撸动的速度，甚至把左手也伸进裤子里面，食指伸到后穴搅动着，一边抿着唇让自己不会忘情地叫出声，一边却还是忍不住漏出了几声「Mr Stark……哈，嗯……Mr Stark……」  
完事后，Peter看着手机里Tony Stark的照片发愣。照片里的Mr Stark一脸的凛然，帅气，并且神圣。  
然后，Peter不可避免地陷入了自我厌恶。他觉得自己简直就是个变态。  
他拉了好几张面纸，把包着白浊液体的那团面纸包好丢进垃圾桶后，便用被子蒙着头睡去。

♂

闹钟的声音尖锐刺耳，无情地打断了Peter美好的绮梦。  
Peter从被窝里伸出手把闹钟按掉，正想翻身离开床铺时却怔住了动作。他掀起被子，看向每个早上都精神饱满的某个部位，今天似乎比平日更加坚硬。  
他当然知道为什么──毕竟昨晚他对着暗恋对象的照片自慰完倦极睡去后，他毫无悬念地做了一场不可描述的春梦。他隔着裤子轻抚了肿胀的部位几下，然后瞄向闹钟，叹了口气，决定放弃替它释放的念头。  
考虑到他还需要梳洗以及吃早餐，而Happy大概在半小时后便会到达他家楼下，他实在不想在这么短促的时间里随便撸，而且May随时有可能敲门催促他起床，到时候如果撸到一半就太扫兴了。  
于是，他拉开了房门，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度弹去浴室，在关门前向外大喊了一声，「早安！May。」还没等到在厨房的May回答，便砰地关上了浴室门，开始刷牙洗脸。  
这个暑假Peter乐透了。  
Mr Stark替他安排了夏令营，地点是复仇者基地，参与者只有Peter一个，因为这是专门为蜘蛛侠而设的夏日集中训练营。  
半小时后，Peter兴冲冲地提着行李下楼，Happy的车子早就在楼下等着。他虽然有一秒钟幻想过来接他的会是Mr Stark，不过是Happy也无损他的期待。他的假期要开始了，而他整个暑假即将会待在所有高中男生都梦寐以求的复仇者基地，更重要的是，这意味着他整个夏天都可以跟他暗恋的人一起度过。  
自从Mr Stark跟Ms Potts和平分手后，Mr Stark便和其他复仇者一样，搬进了复仇者基地。  
而且他们还住在同一个楼层。所有核心复仇者成员的房间都在同一楼层，蜘蛛侠虽然因为高尚的理由暂时拒绝加入，但Mr Stark还是把他当成准复仇者，原本预备给蜘蛛侠的房间依旧为他空置着。事实上，很偶尔地，当Peter在复仇者基地做试验做得忘了时间，Mr Stark都会允许他在复仇者基地过夜。  
而这个暑假，整整一个半月，他每一天都会待在这间蜘蛛侠的卧室里。  
Peter抱着背包傻呵呵地笑着，Happy从车内镜瞄了男孩好多次，男孩也依然以同一样的方式一直在傻笑，直到到达目的地。  
Happy跟Peter一起踏进复仇者基地，Mr Stark早就在大堂等着他们。Peter提着行李箱奔往Mr Stark，「早安，Mr Stark！实在很感谢你为我安排这个夏令营！这真是太棒了──整个夏天都住在这里，我会努力训练的！谢谢Mr Stark！」  
「类似的对白我已经听你讲了数十遍了，在电话里，短讯里，或者是面对面。」Tony摆摆手，「来吧，先把行李放到你的房间去，安顿一下便来饭厅吃午餐。」  
「好的，Mr Stark！」  
Mr Stark把Peter送到蜘蛛侠的房间门口，又嘱咐了一遍叫他快点安顿好自己后直接下楼去饭厅，便替他关上了房门。  
房间里很安静。  
他知道Mr Stark的房间就跟他距离三步之遥。这让他心里又爆出一阵兴奋。  
光是想到这一点，他又觉得身体有点发热了。  
于是他赶紧打开行李箱，把衣服翻出来扔进衣柜，把暑假作业抛到床上，试图分散注意力，驱散脑里不可控地驰骋的旑旎幻想。  
  
♂

翌日。  
Mr Stark于蜘蛛侠训练营正式开始的第一天早上便为蜘蛛侠安排了体术训练。让Peter失望的是，他的体术训练导师不是他心心念念的男人，而是Captain。当然，他并不讨厌Captain，只是体术训练这种会产生许多不可避免的身体接触的活动，Peter理所当然地希望他的导师会是他最想揩油的对象。不过转念一想，要是他的体术导师是Mr Stark的话，他大概还得分神去控制自己别起任何令人尴尬的反应，而这应该会非常艰难且累人。于是，Peter感觉又没有那么难过了。  
而且，撇除Peter的私念因素，在蜘蛛侠的体术训练方面，同为变异体的Captain绝对是导师不二人选。  
经过一个早上的训练，Peter已经大汗淋漓，衣服几乎被汗浸得能拧出水来。Captain鼓励地拍拍Peter的肩，然后向他递出了一瓶水，「辛苦了，早上就先到这里吧。你做得很好。」然后冲Peter友善地微笑了一下。  
「谢谢你，Captain。」Peter接过水瓶，正喘着气想要扭开瓶盖时，训练室的门被打开。来者让Peter不可控地心跳加速，而Peter本来就因为剧烈运动而心脏正在激烈跳动，因此Peter有那么一瞬间以为自己会马上休克晕倒。  
「训练得怎么样？」  
Peter感到下腹抽搐了一下。早餐时Mr Stark并没有出现在饭厅，因此这是Peter于今天里第一次听见他的低音炮。  
Peter咽了一口唾沬。  
「很好，Peter非常优秀。」Captain赞许地说道。  
「噢。」Mr Stark扬起脸，满意地笑笑，「Kid，怎么不作声？被Cap操死了？」然后勾起了嘴角开玩笑道。  
喔，我想被你操死。  
Peter因为自己的想法而感到下腹又抽搐了一下。  
「Tony。」Captain皱起眉头，警告地看向Mr Stark。  
「没有，还好。」于是Peter只得假装听不懂Mr Stark随口跑火车的黄腔，正经地回应道。  
「OK，我是来通知你们午餐快好了，去冲个澡后便来饭厅吧。」语毕，他便离开了训练室。  
Peter回到房间走进浴室开了淋浴。他闭着眼，任由热水打在脸上，Mr Stark的脸又浮现在他的脑海里。  
他实在不知道是从何时开始情况变得如此失控。  
不久以前，他还是一个会暗恋学姐的纯情男孩，偶尔的性幻想也是美丽的女孩子或性感的女郎，鼓起勇气偷偷点开的全都是男女成人影片，而且身为乖宝宝的他，其实并没有很常看这种东西，尤其是他家里只有一位女性亲人。  
他发誓，即使跟Mr Stark去德国那会儿，他在酒店里因着好奇偷偷摸摸地点开的付费影片也是男女向的。  
然后不知道从哪天开始，他的梦遗永远是随着被Mr Stark压着操的绮梦而来，并且这些幻想就像潘多拉的盒子一样，自从他第一次拿起Mr Stark的照片自渎开始便完全无法停止，更有愈来愈严重的迹象，严重到就像刚才那样，光是听见他的声音就几乎要勃起。  
真是糟糕透顶。

♂

蜘蛛侠的夏令营节目丰富，当中当然不少得跟Mr Stark在实验室里进行各种研究，有时候Dr Banner也会一同参与。Peter当然也不讨厌Dr Banner，可是比起三人一起在实验室里研究科学，他更希望能和Mr Stark在实验室里独处。  
因为他懊恼地发现，在复仇者基地的生活里，他居然意外地极少能获得和Mr Stark独处的机会，甚至比他上学时过来复仇者基地的实验室里度过的周末里所得到的相处时间还要少。  
而唯一确保能跟Mr Stark独处的地方便是实验室。  
所以当今早于餐桌上Peter得知Dr Banner因为任务而出国的消息后，实在免不了在心底里做了个胜利手势。因为这代表他今天的实验时间能和Mr Stark两个人在一起。  
两个人。  
他敲敲实验室的玻璃门，站在工作桌旁的Mr Stark抬起头来，指了指密码锁，示意Peter直接进来。Peter按下他的密码，通过了虹膜验证，「早！Mr Stark。」一边愉快地打招呼，并乖巧地向Mr Stark递上一杯咖啡。  
Mr Stark接过咖啡呷了一口，「嗯，挺好喝。」并向Peter露出了满意的嘉许笑容。于是Peter的心儿又砰砰跳了几下。  
「今天我们要干什么？Mr Stark。」  
「今天我想替你的战衣进行一点修改。」Mr Stark向Peter抛出了一件跟他本来的红蓝战衣很相像的蜘蛛侠战衣，只是它的配色是红黑色，「先试穿一下。」  
「啊？哦。」Peter接过新战衣，有点不知所措地四周张望，似乎是想要找浴室。  
「干吗？别磨蹭了，就在这里试穿吧。」  
Peter瞪大眼睛，脸不可控地泛起红晕。当然，他们同样都是男的，这并不奇怪，奇怪的只是Peter本人。他忸忸怩怩地脱下身上的T裇，结果头却卡在领口上，「唔！！」  
「噗，你是笨蛋吗？」闷在衣服里，Peter全身的感应全开，他感觉到男人逐渐走近他，接着卡在他头上的衣服便被Mr Stark拉走。他脸颊通红，一方面是因为刚才被闷在衣服里短暂缺氧，另一方面想当然尔是因为男人帮忙他脱衣服这一个动作让他的思绪开始奔驰。  
「说真的，Kid，同学们不会怀疑你吗？」  
「什──什么？」Peter一下子没缓过来，结巴道。  
「我意思是，你在学校不都一直在扮演运动白痴？可是运动课不都要在更衣室换衣服吗？你这一身漂亮的肌肉怎么看都不像是运动低能吧？」  
漂亮的肌肉。  
Peter觉得自己的脑袋里爆出了响亮的轰一声。  
然后他感觉到自己腹部下方激烈的紧绷感。于是他迅速地从Mr Stark手上抢回T裇，猛地转身背对Mr Stark，用T裇按住了下身。虽然听说这样不好，但眼下没其他办法了。他在T裇的遮掩下伸手进内裤里，强行把抬起头来的下体给压回去。

♂

Peter咬着铅笔头，苦恼地看着眼前的西语作业。  
蜘蛛侠除了要忙夏令营的项目外，还有Peter Parker的暑期作业需要完成。他盯着课本上的西语情诗发愣，试图在脑海里组织语言，完成翻译作业，并试图不去伸手抓起手机进行检索。  
……  
_Apegada a mis brazos como una enredadera,_  
_las hojas recogían tu voz lenta y en calma._  
_Hoguera de estupor en que mi sed ardía._  
_Dulce jacinto azul torcido sobre mi alma.**_  
他轻声把诗词吟诵了一遍，垂下了眼帘，然后抬起头来，看向窗外的晚空。  
他尝试用他有限的词汇去翻译诗词，却仍是一筹莫展。最后，他还是忍不住点亮手机屏幕，在搜索网站搜寻诗句的翻译参考。  
……  
_你像蔓生植物紧缠着我的两臂_  
_树叶收藏你缓慢平静的声音_  
_燃烧着我的渴望的惊愕篝火_  
_缠绕着我的灵魂的甜美蓝色风信子_  
_……而我的吻落下 快乐如火炭_  
Peter放下手机，又把目光放回诗句上，然后握起了铅笔，开始在空白的笔记本上振笔书写。  
_你是一把烈火 点燃我的灵魂 烧灼我的肉体_  
_你是白日里的绮梦 夜空里的星辰_  
看过翻译后，要Peter马上写出只属于他的译文是有点困难了，但是优美的情诗却点燃了Peter的文思。他放下铅笔，看着自己刚刚写下的句子，对于自己写情诗的天份感到惊讶。  
西语老师说过，写作的推动力是情感。Peter发誓他现在切身感受到老师这句话的精髓。  
老实说，理工男要是没有陷入了一场有如暴风一般的疯狂暗恋，他根本不可能写出什么浪漫诗句。  
他想起今天早上在实验室里的失态。Mr Stark似乎没有发现他的异样，只把他的行为解读为害羞。好吧，他的解读也不全是错误，Peter的确在害羞，只是他害羞的重点是他终究还是在他喜欢的人面前起反应了，而且他那时候还裸着上身。  
是不是所有青少年都像他那样？只不过是喜欢一个人而已，为何脑袋里装的总是各种不可描述的画面？明明他以前喜欢Liz的时候也没有那么变态，还是说他对Mr Stark就只有欲没有爱？不不不，可是这也太奇怪了吧？  
Mr Stark的声音彷佛又在耳畔响起。  
『你这一身漂亮的肌肉。』  
老天。  
Peter抓起手机离开书桌，一头栽进了松软的床铺里。他按下解锁键，点开浏览器上的秘密浏览，点进了某个他已经造访过无数次的网站，键入某个他已经搜过无数次的标签。  
Iron-Man x Spider-Man。  
鉴于他的真实身份还是个秘密，所以钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠的同人文里不是没有直接提及蜘蛛侠的真实名字，便是随便给他胡乱安排一个普通的名字，如Peter。他还挺庆幸自己的名字是个随处可见的名字。  
他在同人文海中筛选出那些胡里胡涂地踫巧猜对了蜘蛛侠真名的文章，更在里面精选出发生在复仇者大厦卧室的R18文章，快速地浏览过确认文风可以后，便轻声开口，「Friday，请帮我把灯调暗。」语毕，房间的灯光便逐渐变暗，却并非完全漆黑。男孩于是开始阅读起那篇以他和钢铁侠为主角的PWP文章，随着故事发展到Tony Stark来到Peter的房间并把他按在蜘蛛侠的床上开始拉起他的衣服，吸吮他的乳头，Peter的手也伸进了自己的衣服里，轻轻扫着自己的乳尖。  
「唔……」  
文章里的Mr Stark扯下了Peter的裤子，把头埋在他的胯下，细致地为他进行口活。他腾出本来正在忙着服务乳头的手一把扯下自己的裤子，内裤拉到一半，便急忙伸手套弄自己的阴茎，快感随着他的动作蔓延全身。复仇者基地的房间隔音一级棒，Peter终于不用压抑着因着性快感而产生的呻吟，尽情地沉浸在幻想世界的性爱里，嘴里一直漏着甜腻的嘤叫声，以及一声声的「Mr Stark……Tony……」  
故事里的Mr Stark终于要进入Peter了。Peter随着故事的发展，放开了撸弄阴茎的手，准备去攻占自己的后庭，而另一只手还是紧握着手机。可是搅弄了两三下，他还是觉得前面实在太空虚，于是他最后还是抛下了手机，两手服务着自己的前面和后面，嘴里还是继续念着男人的名字。  
在性高潮的恍惚之间，他感到全世界的浪漫火花都在他的身体里并发，他想到可以怎样为他刚才的自创情诗写下一个完美的结句。  
_你是仲夏里不可描绘的秘密_

♂

然而秘密已经不再是秘密。  
当Friday告知他Peter已经在房间里喊了他的名字超过十次因而触动了危险警报的时候，Tony还以为自己听错了。  
蜘蛛侠在复仇者基地里应该非常安全才对？  
他为Peter设立了许许多多的保护和监控系统，其中一项指令便是当Peter叫喊他的名字超过十次时，可判定蜘蛛侠遇上危险，需马上通知Tony Stark前往营救──当然，这只限于Tony的人工智能正在Peter附近运作的时候，也就是在大多数的情况下，Peter穿着蜘蛛侠战衣的时候。  
因此，这完完全全就是一个意外。  
「Friday，打开蜘蛛侠房间的监控。」  
Tony实在不相信复仇者基地会出什么意外，考虑到忽然闯进蜘蛛侠的房间可能会引起尴尬，也许青少年在碎碎念着对导师的不满──因此Tony决定先偷看一下，虽然这行为更加不道德。  
『……Boss，确认真的要打开吗？』  
Friday鲜有并不是马上执行Tony的命令，这令Tony更感事有蹊跷。  
「打开。」  
『……Yes，Boss。』  
蜘蛛侠的房间灯光昏暗。Tony皱起眉头瞪着蜘蛛侠房间的实时监控，而下一秒映进眼帘的冲击画面让Tony几乎要心脏病发。  
Peter正在床上打开着微微弯曲的双腿，一只手在套弄着自己，另一只手则扭在屁股下搅动着。他嘴里漏着甜蜜的吐息声，在暧昧的昏暗灯光下，他全身披着的微红色令他显得旖旎缱绻。  
「Oh my──」Tony一时舌头打结，正想赶紧叫Friday关掉监控画面，好让青少年保留私隐的时候，Peter甜美的呻吟声里夹杂着的人名清清楚楚地传到当事人的耳中。  
「Mr Stark……」  
噢。所以他自慰的过程里已经叫了自己的名字超过十次了。  
「……关掉，Friday。」  
『Yes，Boss。』  
香艳的画面应声消失，只剩下惊愕的大人独自坐在实验室里整理思绪。  
你问Tony看见他一直当作儿子或后继人去关爱的孩子叫着自己的名字自慰有什么感受？他哑然地发现，除了惊讶之外，他丝毫没有任何反感的情绪，相反，Peter自慰时喊他名字的声音一直缠绕在他的耳边，久久未能散去。  
黏腻的，湿濡的，甜美的。  
导致托尼认真地反思，他到底是否真的单纯把Peter Parker当成一个孩子去看待。  
以致于第二天他完全避开了所有能见到Peter的机会，让自己有一点空间去梳理一下心态。  
结果，隔天当他认为自己已经整理好心情因而出现在早餐桌时，坐在餐桌旁喝着牛奶的Peter甫看见踏入饭厅的他便亮起了眼睛，「早安，Mr Stark！」并咧起嘴巴露出了可爱的灿烂笑容，让Tony不可控地心头一紧。  
那孩子的嘴角还有一点牛奶渍。  
老天。  
Peter闪着一双期待的眼睛，似乎很希望Tony能坐到他的旁边。Tony本能地想要拒绝，却又不由自主地迈开脚步，走到Peter旁边的空位坐下。  
Peter于是又全身散发着快活，还夹带着一点点的兴奋。  
然后他离开了餐桌，跑去咖啡机前面，「我替你泡咖啡，Mr Stark！」  
「Peter，你总是只服侍Tony。」Natasha佯装不满地说，「也替我泡一杯吧？」  
「你又不是Peter的谁，干嘛他要替你泡咖啡。」Tony的嘴巴永远比脑袋快，于是他获得了一枚满脸通红的Peter。他捧着咖啡，抿着嘴唇把咖啡放到Tony跟前，然后红着脸坐回他的旁边，却又偷偷瞄了Tony几眼，似乎期待他会夸赞咖啡好喝。  
「……很好喝。」虽然内心波涛汹涌，但Tony还是镇静地，以跟往常一样的语气夸奖道。  
于是Peter又漾起了甜蜜的笑容。  
Tony忍不住看了Peter一眼，光是一眼，那香艳性感的画面又不可控地出现在Tony的脑海里。  
老天，他怎么会一直都没有发现这孩子眼里那藏也藏不住的情愫。  
老天，他怎么从来都没发现这孩子是天使和魔鬼的混合体，纯真和性感的完美组合，毫不违和。  
Tony对于自己絮乱的心思感到心慌。  
然后，他感受到来自餐桌对面的视线。他扭头看向女特工，女特工勾起了嘴角，瞟了一眼Peter，然后一脸暸然地看着Tony。  
「Tony，你真是一个笨蛋。」

**西班牙詩人聶魯達的詩《我記得你去年秋天的模樣》，原文和翻譯版均來自網上搜尋


End file.
